FAQ
Generals Order FAQ Q1. 'Firstly, if I’m not wrong, Ver 1, 2 and 3 cards are all useable right? So as a new player, what do you recommend I buy? Eg. 1 Starter, 4 V2 AOP etc... (Budget around $70) ' A1. All version cards are useable. I will recommend you get a starter pack. Most of the core cards are there. Starter consist of 60 random cards (With 2 Rare/Super Rare.) Then you may want to get a couple of AOP. Mix with 5 Ver 1 and 5 Ver 2. After that, try to tune the deck to your play styles. Q2. Is this a game where you can have multiple copies of one card in your deck? Á2. Every card you can put in maximum 3 copies (with the same name) in your deck. Q3. 'May I know if the BuzzPod outlets sell starter packs too? And where do you guys recommend buying affordable card protectors? Thx.' A3. Comic Connections is a good place to look for card protectors. Q4. 'Question about equip cards ', same weopon can only appear 1 at a time right? How about army, because Wu elite guards can appear all 3 at the same time, how about Wei elite guards and Wu defend team? A4. 宝物 and 兵种 are different. So the same兵种 can equip to any 3 of your different generals at the same time. Q5. 'Can I throw 5 cards to activate '周仓' Special Effect and make it +5 military points?' A5. No you cannot. For GO , the effect which required activation cost can only be used once per turn. Q6. 'If I summon a '蔡文姬, then i use it to '调虎离山' my opponent general. Since i send it to the '阵亡区', will my next general have summoning cost -2 in addition with my opponent general getting '调虎'? A6. When you use 调虎离山, the cost required to pay is a general. So when you use蔡文姬as cost for 调虎离山, you cannot use the cost reduction ability of蔡文姬 Q7. 'Can I stack multiple '事件' of the same type? 'Lets 'say 2 '掠夺, 2 '前后夹攻', 2 '犒赏军士' etc A7. 事件 is stackable, but not all 事件 can be used this way. For example 焚城， your general need to attack damage on opponent castles before you can activate this 事件. To activate another 焚城, you need to attack damage on opponent castles again. Q8. 'If both players have their '文丑' suicide with each other and both do not have enough cards in their decks, how is that match resolved? is it a draw?' A8. If such case happens (though very rarely), whichever player turn will lose first. Though it may seem "unfair" to that player, don't forget the player actually has the advantage of making a strike to kill his opponent without having to die together. Even if he doesn’t have the mean, he can choose not to attack so weighing pros and cons, this player still has an edge over its opponent. Q9.' If '夏侯惇' and '太史慈' uses flooding and Int attacks, do their effects apply?' A9. 战胜 means as long as via normal general 攻击, be it via 武力攻击 or 计略攻击 type, when your opponent e.g. A, is sent to 阵亡区 after combat with夏侯惇or太史慈, it means夏侯惇/太史慈 战胜 A. So if one of them uses flooding, its effect will be triggered. Q10. 'If you were to use a general with a smaller attack and declare an attack with'夏侯惇or太史慈to kill your own general, does it trigger their effect? Along the same thought, if your opponent fails to kill your '贾诩' with flooding, does it trigger his effect? A10. '送死' does constitute a 战胜 by opponent's general. However, it does NOT constitute a 武力攻击 战胜 or 计略攻击 战胜 by opponent's general. 武力攻击战胜 or 计略攻击 战胜 MUST be executed by the general itself. By the way, die toegther does not constitute a 战胜 as well! Please refer to page 51 of rulebook v1.1 for details. Q11. 'If a general equipped with' '蚩尤战甲' 'gets '调虎离山, '辞官' or otherwise removed from the field, does it kill him? A11. 辞官 / 调虎离山 effect etc, a general equipped with 蚩尤战甲 is returned to hand or resource pile first, thus the effect of general "non-existence" shall supersede the effect of weapon being removed from the general. Hence, the good news ~ general will not die. Q12. 'Can the active '军令' be used during your opponent's turn? eg. '军令. '事件' to pay the cost of a '对'' card.' A12. Yes, 军令.事件 can be used to reduce cost of a 事卡 with 对 symbol during opponent turn too ONLY if you use the card 对策. Still limit to 2 times as per normal. However, you cannot apply the same for other 军令 e.g. 军令.特效 etc, since by right you cannot do anything during your opponent turn unless via 特卡 effect. Nevertheless, if we have a 对卡 that says "you can get activate one general's 特效 when attacked" in future expansion, YES, the cost -1 effect will apply then. Q13. 'Are out-of-play cards visible to us? if not, then why are the healing cards revealed?' A13. Out-of-game cards, whether visible or not, depend on how it was made "out-of-game". Cards like 修补, 实施 etc we used them, which result in them being out-of-game. So by right, opponent should also "be aware". However, cards removed by effects like 赶尽杀绝, none of players know what they are. So the cards should remain "invisible" to be fair to both sides. Q14. 'My friend say I'm using '加速修补城墙' wrongly. What is the correct way?' A14. Activate 加速修补城墙 1st, then activate 修补城墙. If you activate 修补城墙 1st, 加速修补城墙 has no effect. Q15. 'What about '蔡文姬' and '英雄帖?''' A15. Summon 蔡文姬 1st. Activate 英雄帖. Activate 蔡文姬's effect. In short, summon 蔡文姬 1st, 英雄帖 2nd, activate 蔡文姬 last. By the way, 援军令 1st, then 英雄帖. Because 英雄帖 cannot stack with 桃园结义 or 后浪推前浪. '''Q16. 'so can I use '英雄帖' '' to pay for my general's effects?' A16. No, cannot use 英雄帖 to pay for general’s effect activation cost. Q17. 'I use '誓死守城' and '长驱直入' my general. Does he still have the +2 effect?' A17. Nope, the card effect stays within their zone of effect only. Q18. 'I used '化悲愤为力量' and then I have some fresh dead generals afterwards. Do they continue to add up?' A18. Nope, the card effect of 化悲愤为力量 is already resolved. Q19. 'Does '放冷箭' stack?' A19. Nope, the individual card effect is already resolved. Q20. 'I used '犒赏军士' then summon '曹仁, does.... A20. Nope, 曹仁 summoned after 犒赏军士 is used. Therefore, 犒赏军士 effect does not apply to 曹仁. It's all about the timing. Q21. 'My '糜芳' supposed to die at end of turn. Does he 'has to pay '军费' 1st? A21. Yes, Player has to pay军费 before his 糜芳 die. The sequence is: ''-you announce you end ' your ''''turn. - pay '军费''' -activation of end of turn effects eg. '糜芳'' dying, ''吴国百姓'' burning -discard extra hand cards, if any -opponent's turn, he draw a card. '''Q'22. Can you '孤注一掷' the '攻城车'? A22. Yes, refer to the flowchart. Q'23'.' '' 'What happen 'if it is a draw 'match?''' A23. If you brought the game to a draw (eg. you use your 文丑 to suicide with his 文丑), it is considered that you have lost. Basically, if you force the game to a draw, it will be determined that you lost that round.' '''Q24. 'When you use '掠夺' or '焚城', must declare using them first before attack? Or after attack? A24. 1) Declare the general that attack castle. 2) Let opponent finished putting the corresponding resource cards to discard pile. 3) Immediately after the last card is discarded, use the掠夺 or 焚城. 4) Proceed to other things Q25. 'If my opponent uses '调虎离山，I counter 'it 'with '事事无绝对'. 'Will 'his general still dies? A25. No general die. This is because when a player uses 调虎离山, he first pays 2-card cost to activate it. When this is done (considered a successful activation), opponent MUST counter the activation immediately. If opponent did not do so, it means the activation is not affected and thus the player can follow to sacrifice one general. Opponent cannot counter at this stage because the activation is deemed to be successful. The same will also apply to 顺手牵羊. Opponent cannot suddenly declare counter when the opponent uses 放火烧敌粮 and pay cost, after his 顺手牵羊. Q26. 'Can '额外开销' be use with '顺手牵羊 A26. 顺手牵羊 is not a 特 card. Therefore it cannot be activate in your opponent’s turn.